


Letters IV

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another set of letters between home and Howarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters IV

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Author’s Notes:** All these fics are so short...sorry!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

September 7

Father,

I can’t believe how fast Al can move from one relationship to the next. Less than a week after Waverly broke his heart he started dating Hannah. I wonder how long this will last.

Rose has started a new club. She’s trying to convince people that House Elves deserve to be equal with people. Not that I necessarily disagree, I just think she’s fighting a loosing battle.

Lily’s still spending all her time with us in Gryffindor. But I don’t mind so much anymore. She’s quite fun. And completely adorable, in that annoying little sister way.

Classes have started off like every other year: boring. They’ve already started talking about OWLs, even though they’re still almost two years away. They’re crazy.

Write back soon,  
Your Son,  
Scorpius

 

September 10

Son,

It sounds like Albus it turning into quite the ladies man, much like I was back in school. As he grows older and matures he’ll slow down. I certainly did.

So Rose is following in her mother’s activist footsteps, huh? I should have seen it coming. Hermione started a group she called S.P.E.W. for the same reason back at Hogwarts.

I’m glad to hear that you’ve warmed up to young Lily. She’s a sweet, although a bit devious, girl. Be careful though, she’s a Slytherin after all.

OWLs are very important and you should begin preparing for them soon. You want to be ready, right? Or are you planning on waiting until the last moment and scrambling to catch up?

Your Father,   
Draco


End file.
